A Cross in Time
by xlandar
Summary: A script version of a fanfiction featuring Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn and Mayu.


Gundam Seed and Destiny Spin-off – A Cross in Time

**(Script-version)**

**Introduction:**

As part of the world's advancement towards the future, petroleum sources finally reached a stage where none of it is available for use. With the huge usage and reliance of the fossil fuels came the undesirable results of Global Warming and Earth is in a state of great pollution. With these problems, it is no wonder that the world has elapsed into a worldwide economic collapse. To help themselves and each other, countries form groups, and these cliques eventually became the source of a divided world, each portion run by a super power.

Yet, the problems grew, like the stretching holes in the atmosphere, tearing apart and breaking down the fragile human life. Ethic wars and religious conflicts slowly push Earth towards a global-wide conflict known as the _Reconstruction War_.

At the end of the Reconstruction War, Cosmic Era (C.E.) the new calendar which is adopted by the United Nations is born. With the start of C.E. 1 (Cosmic Era Year 1) calls the end of nuclear usage. Simultaneously, a new space development programme began.

In the world of C.E., the story of Gundam Seed begins on 25th January of C.E. 71 while Gundam Seed Destiny happens 2 years later in 2nd October. Our tale, A Cross in Time, happens in C.E. 69, a year before open war was declared between two major powers, PLANTS (space colony where superhuman known as Coordinators born of genetic enhancement resides) and Earth Alliance (major power of countries in Earth).

Cagalli, princess and daughter of leader of ORB, a neutral country on Earth has a chance meet with Athrun Zala, a coordinator from PLANTS and visiting ORB, as well as two of ORB's coordinator residents and siblings, Shinn and Mayu.

**Cast:**

Mayu Asuka

Shinn Asuka

Cagalli Yula Athha

Athrun Zala

Haro

**Story (Script):**

In the forest near the river, main scene. Shinn and Mayu are playing happily, with no regards to the growing tension between the PLANTS and Earth Alliance (E.A.F). Some distance away, Cagalli was angrily beating the grass with the branch in her hand as she walked down a trail. She was muttering furiously after a heated discussion with her father, Uzumi Nara Athha, over the allowance of the PLANT military's use of ORB's practice grounds. Some distance away, Athrun was strolling down a path, keeping his eye on a curious pink ball which he calls "Haro", and is rolling a few centimeters in front of him. Haro has a pair of eyes that light up randomly.

Cagalli: (beating the grass heatedly) _and_ he said we are going to remain neutral! How are we going to remain neutral with those _machines_ here, in ORB? The E.A.F is already eyeing us suspiciously!

Athrun: (signs) this couldn't be worse. I can't give it (the pink ball) to her in this state.

Haro: (random noises coming out of its sound system) Haro! Haro!

Suddenly, Mayu who had been playing catch with her brother slipped and fell off from the side of a slope, screaming as she went down. Both Athrun and Cagalli, who heard the scream, ran out towards the scream.

Mayu: ARRHRHHHHHHH!

Shinn: (rushing to grab her) Mayu! (He managed to grab her, but slipped as well.) AHHHHHH!

Cagalli: (rush into the scene, and saw Shinn falling. She ran up and push her branch towards Shinn) Here! Grab this!

Shinn: (Grab the branch)

Cagalli: (The weight of the two of them is too much for Cagalli, and she is falling forwards, down the slope) Ahhhhh!

Athrun: (Came into the scene, with Haro in front of him, rolling) Careful! (He grabs Cagalli's flapping hand and tugs hard)

Cagalli: (Being pulled up by Athrun as she tried to hang onto the branch. As the branch is about to slip out of her hand, Athrun managed to pull her back. Both managed to grab at the dropping branch and pull together.)

Shinn and Mayu: (Being pulled up by Athrun and Cagalli team)

Cagalli: (reaches out for Shinn's hand when he is within reach, and tugs hard)

Athrun: (grabs Mayu's hand and pull her up so that Shinn can help himself)

All other than Haro: (collapse on the grass, heaving heavily)

Shinn: (hugging a shaking Mayu) that was close….

Cagalli: What are you doing? Not taking care here! It is so near the river! Do you know that a lot of kids lost their life here, in this river?

Shinn: (protectively) It is not as if it is our fault!

Haro: (random noises coming out of its sound system) Haro! Haro! I am fine!

All: (turn to look at Haro in surprise – it had been forgotten. Suddenly, some PLANT's aircrafts flew dangerously low over the forest, hitting a lot of treetops. All bent down in reaction, and Shinn tighten his hold over Mayu while Athrun tried to cover Cagalli, until the aircrafts left)

Cagalli: They should not be here! If not for _that_-!

Mayu: (afraid) are they fighting?

Shinn: (comforting his sister) No… Father said that ORB is save. We will be fine!

Cagalli: Of course! ORB is _not_ going to become part of the tension! The PLANTS and Earth Alliance can start a war for all they want, but they will not drag ORB down! We _are_ neutral!

Athrun: (looks down at the ground in silent guilt)

Mayu: (to Cagalli) are we really going to be fine?

Cagalli: Of course! Just look! (Indicated the now-calm river water.) We will be peaceful no matter what!

All: (look at the river. Slowly stand up and walk carefully towards the river)

Shinn: That is what Father said.

-the End-


End file.
